Organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter also referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) emit light at high brightness and at a low drive voltage and have therefore been the subject of active research and development. An organic electroluminescence element has an organic layer between a pair of electrodes. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are rebound at the organic layer, and the energy of the excitons thus produced is utilized to emit light. Organic electroluminescence elements can be provided as elements having a variety of emission wavelengths, and are expected to find use in a wide range of applications because they have high response speed and are relatively thin and lightweight. In particular, the development of an organic electroluminescence element with high color purity and high luminous efficiency is important in applications to full-color displays and so on, and various research and development results have been reported up to now.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an organic electroluminescence element in which a wide range of condensed compounds are used. Included therein is a working example of an organic electroluminescence element using a compound in which a five-membered ring is condensed to a pyrene skeleton. It is stated that blue emission is realized at good luminous efficiency and that a long service life is achieved.
Moreover, Patent Documents 2 and 3 also describe an organic electroluminescence element using similar compounds, in which a five-membered ring is condensed to a pyrene skeleton. In these patent documents as well, it is stated that blue emission is realized at good luminous efficiency and that a long service life is achieved.
In addition to these, there are several other reports of development results for organic electroluminescence elements using a compound having a pyrene skeleton (see Patent Documents 4 to 8, for example).